Before The Massacre
by Ryushi Tenshin
Summary: Uchiha Yagami, Itachi and Sasuke's past. From Itachi becoming an Anbu Leader to Yagami's joining in the Akatsuki.
1. Early Childhood

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, repeat I do not own Naruto...

"Get up lazy one, or we'll be late for school!" Shaking the small and fragile body, the young child tossed and turned before finally getting up. The young boy was the youngest of the three brothers. He is Uchiha Sasuke. The young infant slowly got up from his bed and cleaned himself up. As he began putting on his clothes, he was greeted with another boy, only bigger size than him.

"Will you speed up? Big brother is waiting outside already." The elder individual spoke. The voice belonged to Sasuke's second eldest brother, Uchiha Itachi. Already known all around Konoha as the no.1 Genin, Itachi has performed excessively good in all his tests, both physically and mentally. Seeing his younger brother just getting started to put on his sandals, Itachi could wait no longer and carried Sasuke on his back to the front gate where their eldest brother, along with their father, were waiting. Enter Uchiha Yagami, the eldest of the three Uchiha brothers and the first to master the clan's bloodline limit Jutsu; the Sharingan. Yagami also mastered the Makekyo Sharingan at a very tender age due to an accidental murder of his best friend. But he mastered it at the age of 6, became a Chuunin at 10, and now already 14, he was elected to become the youngest Jounin in the academy. The Uchiha clan were well known for their accomplishments at such young ages. Their father, Uchiha Fugaku, was a strict and disciplined man was the captain of the Konoha military police force. He patted on Yagami's shoulder as he spoke, "I'm proud of your achievements Yagami, and now you are becoming the youngest Jounin ever, it is a major event. I must tell the others, especially your mother."

"Ok Dad, I'll be waiting for a celebration...hopefully." As he lifted his head up, he saw his two brothers running towards him. Itachi, all exhausted and worn out from carrying Sasuke, took a breather before speaking, "Sorry brother, Saske here got up late and I carried him here, didn't want you to keep waiting." Yagami, being reasonable, walked up to his young sibling and patted him on the head.

"Sasuke, you know we'll be leaving early today, so why did you get up late today?" Sasuke, feeling guilty, spoke with a soft tone in his voice, " I'm sorry brother, but I forgot to tell you that my lesson starts at 10 today." Itachi, already furious that they were late, wanted to give Sasuke the hardest slap for not informing them but Yagami stopped him. He than continued, "Well Sasuke, since Itachi and I are already late and it is only a few more minutes till yours begin, do you still want to follow us?"


	2. Election Day

"Yes." The three brothers bid their father farewel and rushed to the academy, as their mother, Uchiha Mikoto shouted out to Yagami, "Don't forget to drop by Uchiha Senbeiya(Uchiha sweet rice crackers shop) for Sasuke, he hasn't had his breakfast yet!" Hearing the words from his mother, Yagami told the two to go on first as he will catch up. At the store, Uchiha Teyaki, the store owner was busy packing his stocks on the store when Yagami came.

"Ah Yagami, take your time to choose, when you're ready pass them to Uruchi ya?" Already late, Yagami grabbed three rice cakes and told Uchiha Uruchi to quickly pack them.

"Why are you in such a rush?"

"I'm already late for school Uruchi-san, thanks, I'll pay you when I come home!" As Yagami dashed off to the academy. Upon reaching he was greeted by Ibiki, together with his two younger brothers. Giving the stern look, he greeted the three Uchihas. "Well well, what do we have here? The Uchiha brothers, what a surprise. You're still early Sasuke, but as for your brothers they are an hour late. Run along now lad, I'll speak with you two." Sasuke wanted to admit his mistake but didn't have the courage to own up. In Ibiki's office, Yagami & Itachi were interrogated by the rugged shinobi. After much confrontation, Yagami stood up and answered back with a firm tone, "Ibiki sensei, we were unaware that Sasuke's lessons would start at this time as we usually go to the academy together, So if you want to put the blame on someone, put it on me!"

"What? Why you...daring to speak to me in that manner..." Just than, a knock on the door was heard, it was Yagami's partner, Hatake Kakashi. Preventing further disputes, Kakashi came in and interrupted, "Ah, Uchiha Yagami and Uchiha Itachi, I was looking all over for you two. The 3rd Hokage wants to see you both." Hearing that name, Ibiki immediately stopped and released the two brothers. Along the corridor, Kakashi bid Itachi good luck for the Chuunin exams held later as he brought Yagami to the Hokage's office. Yagami was a very special shinobi, as most Genins work in a team of three, Yagami was trained as a solitary ninja and under the supervision of the 3rd Hokage, making him the next Hokage in line. Kakashi was only brought in later as a accomplice to aid him in his missions followed by Umino Iruka. While walking, Kakashi decided to break the silence.

"Yagami, you always seem to be protecting your younger brothers and taking their burdens, I really take my hat off to you." Yagami gave a smile to his comrade.

"The mind of a child is very exquisite, I want them to see a brighter side of life." Reaching the front doors, they opened it slowly to see a large table and two chairs. And sitting on one of them was the greatest of all shinobis in Konoha, the great 3rd Hokage.

"Good luck, this will determine your future." Kakashi said to Yagami as he left the two in private. The young Chuunin walked forwards and took his seat. On the table laid papers with graphs and words. Wondering what has all those have got to do with him, that thought weighed heavily in his mind. Finally the Hokage spoke, "Yagami, based on your recent tests and missions you have been progressing well, but we already have sufficient Jounins. I'm terribly sorry Yagami, but I'm re-locating you as a special class Jounin in training ANBU shinobis."

Time seemed to freeze for a moment. Yagami couldn't believe what he had just heard; he was in charge of training the group of special elite shinobis that were picked by the Hokage himself. The Hokage than handed Yagami his Jounin outfit and told him to report at the ANBU's training area. This was the greatest day of his entire life, becoming a Jounin was enough to make Yagami contented but to become a special class Jounin intraining ANBUs was definitely unexpected.

In another part ofthe academy, Itachi was ready and confident as he sat for his Chuunin exams. The results was him emerging as the youngest Genin to ever become a full-pledged Chuunin. The same was going exceptionally well for Sasuke as he was named the best academy student. When it was time for their breaks, the three Uchiha brothers met up. Both Itachi and Sasuke were delighted with joy as they shared their achievements with each other. When it was their elder brother's turn, he sat down before telling them in a depressed state, "I...I...I'm being re-located."


	3. Yagami's doubts

"To which section?" The two brothers asked. Yagami, trying to fake an emotional speech shocked them when he revealed he was to become an ANBU Jounin. Both Itachi and Sasuke cheered with excitement before heading back to class. Kakashi caught up with his partner to hear the news.

"Well that's great! Not many people become Jounins at this age, you should be honored that you are going to train ANBUs, the strongest lot of shinobis in Konoha." Kakashi told him. Proceeding to the training area, Yagami looked upon the many skilled ANBUs before getting their attention. All gave him the utmost respect as they knew he was specially chosen by the 3rd Hokage. After a long day of mentoring, the brothers finally earned the break that they deserved as they proceeded home. Yagami dropped by the shop to repay the money he owed earlier. Back at their house, their father was pleased to hear all their accomplishments and told them to have an early rest after their dinner. During the wee hours of the night, Yagami went to look up on his father and found him meditating by the pond. Not wanting to cause any disturbance, Yagami quietly sat down before hearing a voice, "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, it's about Itachi I'm concerned."

"Oh really? What about him?" Yagami began to explain, "I'm happy that he has become a Chuunin, but at the age of 8? Don't you think he's on the hunger for greater power? Two years ago he became a Genin and now a Chuunin! Who knows maybe he might surpass even the Hokage!" Calming him down, Fugaku answered back, "Son, you should be proud that your brother is achieving great accomplishments at such a young age. You also had your part of success when you mastered the Makekyo Sharingan when you were 6, and now you're an ANBU Jounin. Many people out there wish they were in your position. So cherish your accomplishments."


	4. Brotherhood Rivalry

Few years past on and the brothers, now 18, 13 and 8 respectively, were going on well with their training and mentoring in the academy. On one faithful day, Yagami was called to the Hokage's office. He wondered why the Hokage would call him all of a sudden; either he had failed to train the ANBUs to his expectations or he was going to be transferred to another section. As Yagami sat down, he patiently sat down and waited as the 3rd Hokage took a puff from his pipe before speaking, "Ah yes, Uchiha Yagami, I see you are performing well over the years, I have this letter for your brother Itachi, will you pass it to him for me please?"

"Yeah...sure...ok." As he took the envelope and exited the room. Back at the arena, Yagami instructed the ANBUs to carry on with their training. He sat at a corner and slowly opened the envelope. It was an ANBU application form and it was assigned to his brother Itachi. Yagami couldn't believe it, years of constant training and he became a Jounin in training ANBUs. But remembering his father's advice, Yagami contained his jealously and kept the envelope. When Yagami went home after a late session of extreme training of the ANBUs, he saw his father, along with Uchiha Tekka, Inabi and Yashiro, members of the Konoha military police force questioning his brother Itachi.

"What's going on here?" Tekka than explained the situation that they found Uchiha Shisui, Itachi's best friend, was found lying dead in the Nakano river of what appears to be suicide though they are suspecting it was murder. Yagami asked the shocked Itachi what really happened, all he replied was that he didn't know and that when he was walking home he saw Shisui's body.

"Liar! How can you be so coincidently at the time of his death?" Yashiro shouted. Yagami, protecting his brother, rebelled back. "You can't just go around accusing people of murder, and besides you don't have the evidence!"

"Brother, it's alright, they were just doing their job..." Itachi told Yagami before being reprimanded by him, "And you! Didn't I said to immediately return home and not roam about? Go home now." Seeing his brother running back, Yagami than tried to reason out with the police. Inabi assured Yagami that they will look into the matter. Back at home, while the family were having their dinner, Yagami kept staring at Itachi. For a moment Yagami thought to himself where had he screwed up in his training. And what about the death of Shisui? How was Itachi a suspect? Finishing his meal, he stood up from the table and took out the envelope handed to him earlier in the academy, handing it to Itachi before heading to the garden. As Itachi opened it, he slowly read the details before shouting out in excitement.

"Mom, Dad, I'm assigned to be an ANBU!" Fugaku, Mikoto and Sasuke all congratulated him but it was all short-lived when they heard Yagami shouting in frustration as he delievered a punchi to a large tree just outside their house. Their father calmed them down by saying, "Your brother is just tired from all that mentoring, he just needs to release all that stress." As Sasuke helped his mother wash up the dishes, Itachi went to Yagami. Looking at him continously punching the tree to the extent that his knuckles began to bleed, Itachi finally stopped his brother.

"I know why you're doing this, but it was my dream to become an ANBU, and to realize you are a mentor, to be trained under you is an honorable privilege."

"I hope you are proud of yourself. You even surprised Mom and Dad." Yagami sarcastically finished his speech as he left the house to the local ramen store where he saw his other teammate, Umino Iruka.

"Hey Yagami, didn't had a full meal?" Both shinobis slowly savoured the mouth-watering ramen before Iruka broke the silence. He told Yagami that the 3rd Hokage had gave a last minute order for transferring him to another section. Explaining further in detail, Yagami realized that the Hokage had gave him a very special mission; to travel to other villages and learn their Jutsus.

"That's great, but what about my training for the ANBUs?" Iruka than told him that he would be replaced with another trainer. With the mind of excelling further than his two younger brothers, Yagami did not hesistate in accepting the mission. The next morning Yagami told the news to his father. Fugaku was contented to hear the good news as he went to take out an ordinary box. Curious to find out what the contents were in it, Yagami slowly opened the box and it revealed a black suit.


	5. Big Brother Leaves Konoha

"It's the Uchiha imperial suit. Only those who were given missions to represent the Uchiha clan and Konoha are eligible to be dawned in this. Your mother spent her free time tailoring this for you. You see son, good things will come to you if you work hard for it." As the morning sun rose to its peak, Itachi and Sasuke got up to see their eldest brother dawned in a completely new suit. Yagami, looking smart and ready, waited for his brothers at the front door. His mother went up to Yagami and made the suit look neat before handing him a bag of food.

"Its for young Sasuke." As the brothers got ready, Yagami spoke to Itachi, "Itachi, about last night...I guess I was a bit fussed up. I've been given a mission to travel to other villages so I won't be teaching you and the other ANBUs anymore, but you must still train hard as you're all the Hokage's secret army. Sasuke, I'm sorry little brother for I won't be able to spend more time with you anymore, train hard to become a Genin soon and listen to mom, dad and your brother Itachi okay? Promise me that."

"I will big brother, I won't cause any trouble while you're gone." Young Sasuke answered. At the academy, Yagami continued training the team of ANBUs with Itachi as the newest addition until the Hokage came in to inspect on their progress.

"Alright, gather around people. As you all know, Uchiha Yagami is elected to represent Konoha to obtain the Jutsus from the other villages. So as of today, Uchiha Itachi will be your new captain and mentor. Treat him with the same respect as you did to Yagami. The reason why he's doing this is for in the case when all the Hokages are attacked, he will be the sole individual to stop the intruders." After debriefing them, Yagami thought to himself, "What! In just 24 hours and he becomes an ANBU captain? Impossible!" The Hokage than told Yagami to take the day off and go back to pack his stuff while the Kazekage of the sand village came. Back at the house, Yagami hurriedly packed his bag while he trained his martial arts outside the garden, venting his anger. His mother, seeing him so prepared to leave, walked towards him to hand him a rice cake but instead was hit away.

"Mom! Can you believe it? Itachi's an ANBU captain in just a day! This is so unfair!" Their conversation was put to a halt when Sasuke came back. Worried, Mikoto went to check on her youngest son.

"Sasuke, what happened?"

"I tripped and sprained my ankle during training, my sensei told me to go home and treat my injury." Unable to get up, Yagami walked towards their position and piggy-backed Sasuke back to the house where he tended to Sasuke's injured ankle. The news of Itachi soon spread all over the Uchiha Clan, diverting all their attention to the new ANBU captain. They didn't even acknowledged Yagami's promotion to represent Konoha, even their father soon began neglecting them. With only a few hours before he left, Yagami took Sasuke to the garden where he trained Sasuke on 'Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu'. Sasuke eventually succeeds in performing the Jutsu, surprising Yagami. At that moment, Sasuke finally receives his brother's recognition and the right to wear the clan's emblem on his back, a sign of adulthood. He also receives a stern warning not to follow in Itachi's footsteps as he left the house to meet up with the Kazekage.


	6. Training

In the Sand village, Yagami trained there for a few months and even created a few of his original moves. He than went to the Mist, Rain, Rock villages and acquired their specific Jutsus. Leaving to the last village, Yagami encountered a large cave along the way. Deciding to investigate, he went deeper into the cave where he sees carvings of Dragons everywhere. In the middle stood an altar. Yagami lighted it up and suddenly the cave began to shook, the carvings began to become alive.A flame lighted from the altar as a deep voice spoke, "Who dares to disturb the legendary Dragons?"

"I am Uchiha Yagami, representative of the village of Konoha, I apologize for intruding into your terrority." A scary aura began to surround the cave, making Yagami having second thoughts about entering the cave in the first place. The voice than spoke again, "Uchiha Yagami, you were being sent by the 3rd Hokage on a journey to acquire every Jutsu from all the villages am I right?" Shocked, Yagami stood rooted to the ground; how did this mysterious person knew about his mission? The voice continued speaking, "I am Bahamut, one of the five legendary Dragons that protected this land. I know everything that's happening around the world but you have trepassed our land and therefore must be punished." Yagami immediately went down to his knees and pleaded for mercy, "Oh Great Bahamut, please spare my life for I really did not know, I want to live on so that I can prove to my..."

"Your brother, Uchiha Itachi. He's an ANBU captain and you want to ensure you're better than him, am I right?" Again this remark stunned Yagami and he helplessly nodded in agreement. Bahamut than spoke again, "Yagami, since you have an ambition in your life, I will spare it. In return we'll provide you powers beyond the average shinobis and aid you in battle, in exchange you must sign a blood contract with us if you want to live."

"Yes, I am willing to accept the terms." A scroll appeared right in front of the altar table where Yagami pricked his finger and signed on it. Than four other candles lit up and fused with Bahamut's flames before fusing with Yagami's body. After that fusion, Yagami felt fine butsaw a tattoo of a Dragon on his right arm. Bahamut than began to speak, "This is our cursed seal, when activated the power of five Dragons will replenish your chakra when it runs out. But beware, the seal has its side effects. Do not see blood when you use the seal or terrible consequences will occur, take the scroll. When your blood spreads across it, we will immediately appear in your aid. There's Shen Long, the imperial Dragon from the north where he supplies you with large amounts of chakra, Nataku, the warrior Dragon from the south will boost your strength in battle. Altron, the shaman Dragon from the east is a master of illusions and will enhance your genjutsus, and I, the legendary Dragon from the west will strengthen your ninjutsus. Lastly there's Onikage, the bone Dragon from the underworld, only summon him as a last resort."

"I understand, thank you for your help." As Yagami proceeded to the village of Sound where he saw a familar face, Orochimaru. He taught Yagami the wind elementalJutsus and also let him in on the forbidden Jutsus. When Yagami asked why Orochimaru left Konoha, he replied that he needed more space for training and that was when he found the village of Sound. Orochimaru than revealed that learning the forbidden Jutsus came at a price for Yagami must be sacrificed as a vessel. Yagami, upon hearing the horrific news, sprung into defense.

"Forget it, I didn't want to learn those forbidden Jutsus, you taught me at your own will!" As his Sharingan began to form. Orochimaru gave a devilish smile "So, you're an Uchiha, all the better to make you into my vessel." Before Orochimaru could lay an attack, Yagami already activated his Makekyo Sharingan and managed to hypotize his opponent into thinking he was about to be ripped apart by a hundred demons and unable to defend himself. Finally realizing it was an illusion and how fearful Yagami was as an opponent, he had no choice but to let him go.


	7. Framed

While running through the forest, Yagami had an encounter with Konoha's ANBUs. Their leader Itachi was contented to meet up with his brother after a year of abscene.

"Brother! What are you doing out here? Aren't you suppose to be training?"

"Yeah, it's come to an end and I'm returning. By the way, why are you and the ANBUs doing here?" Itachi explained that they were pursuing a missing-nin from their village.Yagami offered to assist but his help was turned down. Back at Konoha, a few Jounins were waiting at the front gates to escort him to the Hokage's office. All of a sudden they cuffed Yagami up on the way.

"Hey, what's all this about?" In the office, the Hokage looked upon Yagami with a disheartened face.

"Uchiha Yagami, you have gone beyond the scheduled date of returning back to Konoha, I therefore must detain you for further interrogations and charge you with attempt to flee the village. Do you know how serious your offense is?" Shocked at the Hokage's doubts on him, Yagami shouted back in apathy, "You can't do this! I was stopped by Orochimaru!"

"What? Orochimaru?" The Hokage asked, looking surprised and worried. Yagami, already disgusted by his mentor who was suppose to trust him answered back rebelliously, "Yes! If it weren't for him, I would have come back earlier than the scheduled!" Hearing the existence of one of the Legendary Sannins led the Hokage into asking further in detail. It was revealed that Orochimaru was planning a full-scale attack on all the villages and learn all Jutsus and hopes to be a catalyst of a great war. Letting Yagami go, the Hokage ordered intense training as the attack may occur anytime. Back at the Uchiha house, Mikoto and Fugaku welcomed back their eldest son but Yagami was not in the mood to talk about his life experience. A few hours later Sasuke and Itachi came back and were astonished to see their brother's return. Already annoyed at the decision Itachi made inthe forest, Yagami immediately confronted him.

"What was that allabout in the forest just now? Trying to act as a captain in front of your whole squad?"

"It was for your own safety, I didn't want to see you get hurt." Yagami cut short of the conversation and went back to his room. Sasuke, young and innocent, came in to check on his brother, "Big brother, please don't be angry with Itachi, he was only looking out for your own good."

"I know little one, but for him to make that decision really makes me boil, I'm his elder brother for crying out loud! Sasuke, I'm heading out for a while, tell mom I won't be coming back for dinner."

Walking along the bridge of Nakano river, Yagami pondered on the thought why the Hokage would suddenly lose his trust and why would a former Konoha shinobi, even more surprising one of the Legendary Sannins, be launching an attack? All those thoughts dwelled on his mind until he was confronted by two unknown figures, dawned in black coats with reddish cloud drawings and with a slash across their headbands. Yagami sensed trouble was arising and sprung into action. After fighting with the opponents non-stop, they immediately surrendered.

"Speak!" The two figures than revealed themselves, one of them being Orochimaru who Yagami previously encountered. They were part of a clan by the name of Akatsuki, a group of missing nins who were banished from their villages due to distrust. Their goal was to accquire the spirits of various demons. Yagami felt pleased on what he was hearing and considered to join them. Orochimaru than apologised for the recent attack as he wanted to make sure Yagami would make a good candidate. As he went home to get his kantana, he awoke Sasuke in the midst.

"Big brother, where are you going?"

"Hush...Big brother is going somewhere and won't be back for a few days so I won't be here to wake you up. Listen to your mom and dad and do not follow into Itachi's footsteps you hear me?" Saying his part, he tugged his younger brother into bed as he left in a flash. The next day news of Yagami's mysterious disappearnce was spread all across the village. The Hokage referred him as a missing nin and immediately dispatched Itachi and his group of ANBUs to track him down. They came to a forest where Yagami's trail stopped. Little that they knew they were being ambushed by three Akatsuki members. Disposing the dead ANBUs bodies, they began to approach the captain, who put on a brave front.

"Good, brave enough to face your death. But still too weak." Yagami lifted his hat to reveal himself and see the shocked face of his brother.


	8. Defection To Akatsuki

"Yagami?" Itachi choked as he was grabbed by the throat. The last thing Yagami wanted to see was his brother unable to surpass him, Orochimaru whispered to him before losening his grip on Itachi. Confused, Itachi wanted answers from his brother.

"Who are these people and why are you doing this?"

"All for power, Itachi, POWER! This is Akatsuki, a group of missing nins banished because of distrust. The 3rd Hokage doubted me and even put me as a suspect for leaving Konoha! But Akatsuki gave me a 2nd chance to prove my innonence. You want to be like me? Gather more hatred dear brother!" Not wanting to lose out, Itachi went on his knees and begged for acceptance in the Akatsuki, that way he would be of equal status to Yagami. The Akatsuki clan needed people like the Uchihas; so determined to accomplish their objectives and wanting to be the ultimate. Considering that Itachi has many accomplishments equivalent to Yagami, He ordered his younger brother to rise before speaking, "Good, I feel the hatred increasing in you. Eliminate the entire Uchiha clan to prove your worthiness, leave none alive...all except Sasuke."

"What? You want me to..." Itachi stammered as he cleared his throat. Yagami stared down towards him with his Makekyo Sharingan, seeing whether he had the courage to do it, the young ANBU captain dashed into the direction of Konoha...


	9. The Uchiha Massacre

Later that evening, Sasuke rushed home after a day of shuriken training but he came to a complete halt, shocked to see every Uchiha member dead and blood smeared all over the clan house. Devastated, he walked further in to see more corspes. Than something caught his eye; a dark figure standing on top of a pillar, staring at him with Sharingan eyes.

"Brother?" He called out, but the shadow quickly disappeared out of sight. As Sasuke proceeded to his house, he heard slashings and screams before running in but was too late, there in the main hall laid the bodies of his parents piled on top of each other as the similar shadow re-appeared from the darkness. Itachi revealed himself to see his younger brother filled with discontentment, as the young and inexperienced Sasuke ran towards him. It all ended when Itachi delivered a hard punch to his abodmen. Lying on the ground in pain, Sasuke called out to Itachi, "Why brother? Why?" Exiting through the front door, Itachi said his final words as he left, "Foolish younger brother,if you wish to kill me, hate me, detest me, and survive in an unsightly way! Run, run and cling to life! And one day, when you have the same eyes as me, come before me."

Quickly making himself scarce from the bloodmath, he met up with Yagami and the other Akatsuki members at the outskirts of the village.

"Is it done?" Yagami asked. Itachi replied confidently, "Yes, everything was done according to your biddings, none were spared."

"I still sense a survivor..." Itachi immediately went down on his knees to explain, "It's our younger brother, Uchiha Sasuke. He's still breathing just as you instructed me to leave him alive."

"Good, you've gathered all the hatred you need. From this day fore, you're no longer associated with the village of Konoha, but instead re-born as a missing nin. You, Uchiha Itachi, are henceforth pronounced...a member of Akatsuki." Yagami took out his kantana and slashed a line across Itachi's headband. Than Yagami signalled the other member to step forward.

"This is Hoshigaki Kisame, he will be your partner from now onwards." Yagami introduced as he patted his brother on the shoulder.

"The death of Shisui, I know all about it and how you got the Makekyo Sharingan. I will train you more as I brief you on our latest mission; Kisame and you will gather information to claim the spirit of the Kyuubi. It is said to be sealed in the body of this lad...Uzumaki Naruto."

"Yes, the legacy of Konoha. He's still young, let us wait till he's more matured..."


End file.
